


Beauty

by Firebull



Series: ObiNaru Drabbles/Ficlets [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheesy, Drabble, Fluff, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: They say that beauty lies in the eye of the beholder. Obito couldn't agree more.





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> So while cleaning my room I found some short-short ObiNaru drabbles as well as drafts for a few stories that would take a lot of time. So I thought why not give one of my fav rare-ships a little love.
> 
> Warning: I didn't write anything in the Naruto fandom in years and these drabbles are old which is why it'll take a while to edit them to a point where I can accept them. Also english isn't my first language.

# Beauty

They say that beauty lies in the eye of the beholder. Obito couldn't agree more as he looked down at the most beautiful person he ever laid eyes on. Wild, blonde hair, a healthy tan and crystal clear blue eyes burning with determination and narrowed in anger. Looking down at him Obito felt as if he found a single bright flower in an otherwise barren landscape. While others were falling Naruto seemed to only get stronger. As if he was used to fighting impossible odds. Fighting no matter what happens because not fighting meant that you didn't even _try_.

He was half tempted to throw this whole Moon-Eye plan away - Naruto made people want to do that, be _good_ for him - but no. He had already sacrificed too much to turn back now. So Obito continued to try and convince Naruto to join _him_ , to stand with _him_. But Naruto rejects every attempt he made, looking more and more beautiful with every rejection.

In the end Obito wasn't strong enough to withstand Naruto. Nobody is.


End file.
